


The Little Singing Persian Boy

by nastyspaghetti



Category: Freddie Mercury - Fandom, Queen (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Child, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Don't copy to other sites, Fiction, Fighting, Gen, School, Short Story, Silence, Young, awareness, boy - Freeform, indifference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyspaghetti/pseuds/nastyspaghetti
Summary: Farrokh Bulsara, or as he prefers to be called, Freddie.A short story that shows the dangers of silence and how your silence can affect other people negatively...
Kudos: 4





	The Little Singing Persian Boy

**Author's Note:**

> COMPLETELY FICTIONAL
> 
> UPDATE: this story was featured in a queen fanzine titled: 'A Kind of Magic' on tumblr!

I drew in a deep breath and let out a long, relieving sigh, the day was finally over, I could finally rest peacefully within the confines of my bed.

My tiny feet shuffled under the covers as I tried desperately to block out the unbearable snoring coming from my roommates.

The mattress was hard, not nearly as comfortable as the one I once had at home, it was always stuffy and dirty within our little dormitory, I loathed it, but I had no other choice then to remain here, along with four other chaps who were about the same age as me.

Here in Panchgani, life at the boarding school was bleak and repetitive, we always had to follow the same, strict rules and worst of all, we could not visit our families, we were stuck here like prisoners within the walls of boredom.

Although I hated it here, I have become accustomed to the fact that maybe this all was for the best, after all, my homeland of Zanzibar was just attacked, we had no choice but to flee.

My thoughts took a screeching halt as the flashbacks of leaving my family started to brew, I refused to let myself think, let alone cry over something that everyone here knew all too well.

Re-adjusting myself on my mattress, I groaned, I wished that sleep would hear my beckoning call, it was practically maddening how many sleepless nights I have suffered through ever since I arrived here.

Squeezing my eyelids tightly shut, I finally felt the feeling of slumber slowly creep up my spine when I was suddenly disturbed by a soft humming that came from the bed above me.

It echoed, bouncing off the thin walls of the room, it was hauntingly melodic and sweet, but at this time of night, I was in no mood to hear the lamentations of that little Persian boy.

"Quiet, Bucky!" I hissed, punching the cushion of the mattress above me.

The humming stopped, but I did not feel at peace.

I regretted calling him 'Bucky', it was a cruel nickname the other kids made up due to his enlarged teeth that poked out from under his upper lip.

His real name was Farrokh Bulsara, or as he preferred to be called, Freddie.

The only reason why I knew such a thing was because we had formed a bond after I had heard him sing in the local choir, he had a magnificent voice, it held a power that could never be tamed, not even by the teachers, he had a talent I could only dream of possessing.

Even though I had other friends to hang out with, I always leaned towards spending time with him, from what I could see, he did not have very many friends.

He was a shy soul, but once he opened his mouth to sing, he gained the ability to hold you in a trance and never let go.

I was startled when I heard a loud sniffle come from the top bunk, I once again sighed, he was crying again, even after I told him in the past how dangerous it was to cry here, even during the thick of the night.

I reached my hand up to the side of the bunk and made a tapping noise along the metal rim, he took one more little sniffle before I heard the weight on the mattress above me shift.

Freddie was now looking over his bed and staring into mine, even in the darkness, I could still make out his tear-stained, brown eyes.

"Sorry, Freddie," I said, adjusting the covers of my bed.

Freddie gave a soft smile, his teeth slightly stuck out from his upper lip, an awkward silence soon ensued.

"I liked your song." I said.

This made the boy's face completely light up, I smiled back but my smile quickly faded, I had made a terrible mistake.

"Looks like baby Bucky got his beauty sleep!"

This came from a boy in the bunk across from us, he was much larger than both of us combined and he held no mercy when it came to ridiculing Freddie.

Freddie's head shot up, he quickly tried to wipe away his now clearly visible tear-stains but it was already too late, the floodgates had just opened.

"Aw, did the little baby start crying again?" another boy added, snickering.

There was a running gag that circulated around here where if someone started to cry, they were cast out and labeled as a 'baby', Freddie had been victim to this on multiple occasions and I did not blame him one bit for it.

I noticed Freddie's hands start to grip the metal railing of his bed, tighter and tighter the grip grew with every snide remark that came out of our roommates, things were definitely heating up.

The large boy then hopped out of his bed and started to make his way towards our bunk, his eyes were glued on Freddie, but his movements were made towards me.

"Poor little Bucky!" the boy exclaimed. "All alone, a weak, pathetic, little rat!"

I could see Freddie from above, wincing at every remark but my view was soon blocked when the large boy towered over my defenseless body.

He reached into my bunk and grabbed my shoulders tightly, squeezing me like a stuffed animal, I yelped in pain as the boy launched me across the room, before I could hit the ground I heard the little Persian boy raise his voice in anger.

"No!" he shouted as he leaped off the bed and latched onto the large boy's back.

The large boy then proceeded to throw Freddie towards my direction, he crashed into the wall next to me, making the whole room shake, we were creating so much noise that now everyone was awake, including the teachers that were now stomping down the hallway towards our room.

I watched in shock as Freddie charged at the large boy and threw a wild punch straight into the large boy's cheek.

Freddie breathing quickened, he was clearly out of breath from the adrenaline rush as his eyes trailed back to me, I sat in the corner of the room wincing in pain.

Freddie then gave that same soft smile I had seen earlier, he started to make his way toward me when three other boys blocked his way.

Freddie was now trapped.

The large boy got up and shoved Freddie towards the floor, they all threw their most deadly punches and kicks, beating the little Persian boy senseless before the teachers stormed into the room to break up the fight.

I just sat there in complete silence, worrying about my own worthless wounds.

Ultimately, both boys were left with painful bruises and scars and ended up being punished brutally, even the little Persian boy, who in my eyes, did nothing wrong, he was just a victim to cruel ridicule.


End file.
